I Need You
by Ayaka Kim
Summary: Luhan baru ingat ternyata ia sedang menstruasi. Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan? /After gossiping on Kyungsoo's apartment, they called their boyfriend/M/PWP/GS! UPDATE FOR HUNHAN!
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: **I Need You**

Rated: **M**

Genre**: Romance**

Cast: **Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

Pair: **CHANBAEK**

Warning: **GS, mature content, NO CHILDREN, PWP! Siapin kantong kresek aja ya, takut muntah. **

Disclaimer**: Cast punya couple masing-masing. gue cuma orang yang tergila-gila sama mereka. Berangan-angan dengan cara menyalurkan kemampuan membuat cerita. Ini cerita aseli punya gue, yang ngaku-ngaku sini adepin gue, oke.**

**Bukan Cerita Bagus! Ancur! Kata-kata ngawur!**

**Don't like, Don't read!**

**No Bash!**

**JANGAN CONTOH ADEGAN CERITA DIBAWAH INI!**

**.**

**.**

**N/A: Sebelumnya, Saya kan author baru di ffn, jadi saya juga belum terlalu ngerti sama peraturan disini. tolong minta saran sama kritiknya ya. kemaren sempet bete banget soalnya semua ff saya dihapus sama ffn. saya jadi belum ngelanjutin apa-apa karna bete bgt bener deh. minta supportnya aja ya. trus makasih bgt buat yang sebelumnya udah review, lumayan banyak yang suka hehe. okedeh happy reading aja...  
><strong>

.

.

Baekhyun, Tao dan Luhan menunggu jemputan masing-masing didepan gedung apertement Kyungsoo. Sebagai tuan rumah yang baik Kyungsoo ikut turun menemani mereka.

Sebuah mobil berhenti tepat dihadapan mereka. Baekhyun menjerit senang karna ia menyadari bahwa itu mobil Chanyeol.

Setelah berpamitan dengan ketiga temannya, ia langsung melesak masuk.

Chanyeol menjalankan mobilnya setelah ia melambai kepada teman yeojanya.

"Kau bilang kau ingin menginap? Kenapa tiba-tiba memintaku menjemputmu lagi?" Tanya Chanyeol. Ia heran. Padahal baru beberapa jam yang lalu yeojanya memintanya mengantar kerumah Kyungsoo untuk menginap. Lalu beberapa menit yang lalu ia meneleponnya lalu berteriak ingin dijemput.

Baekhyun pucat, ia tidak enak untuk mengatakan ini.

"Aku membutuhkanmu, yeol" Muka Baekhyun memelas, ia menatap kekasihnya yang sedang fokus pada jalanan.

"Apa yang kau butuhkan dariku?" Chanyeol masih memfokuskan pandangannya pada jalan didepannya.

"Aku ingin bercinta yeol, aku menginginkanmu"

Chanyeol melotot. "Ada apa denganmu? Mengapa tiba-tiba sekali?"

"Aku hanya sedang ingin.."

"Jadi kau tidak jadi menginap dan memintaku menjemputmu karna ini?" Chanyeol melirik heran pada yeoja disampingnya.

"Ya. Aku mohon. Sungguh aku tidak tahan lagi" Baekhyun memohon dengan segala rayuan handalnya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" Chanyeol masih heran dengan tingkah kekasihnya. Memang ia dan kekasihnya ini sangat mesum dan melakukan sex kapanpun. Tapi membatalkan acara dan meminta jemput tiba-tiba hanya karna ingin bercinta itu sedikit tidak masuk akal.

"Nanti aku jelaskan yeol, kumohon" Baekhyun memohon, ia sudah tidak tahan. Setidaknya jika Chanyeol sudah setuju. Mereka bisa melakukannya disini.

Shit. Pikiran Baekhyun sudah tidak waras.

"Tapi aku lelah sekali, Baek" Bukannya Chanyeol menolak. Sungguh bercinta dengan Baekhyun adalah hal yang tidak bisa dia tolak. Ia sangat ingin memasuki yeoja itu. Tapi pengecualian untuk hari ini.

Seharian ini ia menghabiskan waktunya dilapangan basket. Ia sedang berlatih untuk seleksi turnamen bulan depan. Lalu setelah mengantar Baekhyun keapartement Kyungsoo tadi, ia langsung menuju tempat dimana temannya menantangnya adu boxing. Baru saja istirahat lima belas menit, Baekhyun kembali memintanya menjemputnya. Ia sangat lelah, yang inginkan saat ini adalah tidur.

"Tapi yeol.."

"Besok. Aku janji" Chanyeol mengelus kepala Baekhyun. Mencoba menghibur yeoja itu.

Mata Baekhyun berkaca. Hasratnya sudah diubun-ubun sekarang. Dengan apalagi ia harus menyalurkannya? Sungguh ia membenci permainan solo.

Dengan nekat ia membuka resleting jeans sepahanya. Memasukan jarinya kedalam dan membelai vaginanya.

Matanya terpejam menahan nikmat. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya merasakan jarinya menekan-nekan daging vaginanya.

"Nghh.." Baekhyun melenguh kenikmatan.

Chanyeol menoleh dan melotot. "Baek, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku tidak tahan, yeol. Anhh…" Baekhyun kembali mendesah ketika jarinya sedikit demi sedikit memasuki lubangnya.

Risih dengan celananya, Baekhyun melucuti semuanya hingga bagian bawahnya tidak tertutupi apapun. Ia mengangkat kakinya keatas jok dan mengangkang memamerkan vagina cantiknya. Ia kembali membelai vaginanya yang sudah becek.

Persetan dengan orang-orang yang akan melihatnya. Persetan juga dengan Chanyeol yang menatapnya shock. Ia sungguh tidak peduli. Ia sudah tidak tahan.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan mobil Chanyeol berhenti berjalan. Ia sedikit membuka matanya. Ia tidak tahu tempat apa ini yang jelas gelap dan sepi.

Chanyeol merendahkan jok Baekhyun lalu menindih yeoja itu lalu melepas jari Baekhyun dari vaginanya.

"Kau sangat liar, Baek" Chanyeol membelai pipi Baekhyun.

"Sudah kubilang beberapa kali aku tidak tahan, yeol"

"Aku harap kau tidak menyesal setelah ini" Chanyeol menyeringai.

Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya pada tengkuk Chanyeol, ia terkekeh. "Aku tidak akan menyesal selama itu denganmu, Park"

"Jangan panggil aku Park Chanyeol jika aku tidak bisa membuatmu berjalan besok"

Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun. Tangannya meremas payudara Baekhyun dibalik pakaiannya.

Baekhyun menekan tengkuk Chanyeol. Memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Chanyeol menyesap bibir Baekhyun. Kini tangannya mencoba membuka kaos yang dipakai Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan tonjolan menekan vagina telanjangnya. Pikirannya semakin liar. Ia menginginkan benda itu memasukinya sekarang juga.

"Chanh… bisakah kita langsung keinti? Aku sudah tidak tahan. Cepat masukan penismu" Nafas Baekhyun tersengal.

Mendengar Baekhyun momohon, Chanyeol langsung melucuti semua pakaiannya dan Baekhyun. Ia mengocok penisnya sebelum menghadapkan pada vagina Baekhyun.

Setelah dikira penisnya sudah berdiri tegak, Chanyeol langsung menggesekan pada vagina yeojanya.

Baekhyun melenguh ketika merasakan benda besar milik Chanyeol memasuki dirinya. Ia sangat suka sensasi pada saat penis berurat Chanyeol memasukinya.

Chanyeol mulai menggerakan pinggulnya. Menggesek penisnya pada dinding hangat vagina milik kekasihnya.

Mereka saling melumat dan dada mereka saling menggesek.

Chanyeol menggenjot Baekhyun dengan gerakan teratur. Baekhyun semakin mengangkangkan kakinya.

"Yeolhh akhhss nggh" Baekhyun semakin mendesah ketika ujung penis Chanyeol menyentuh titik nikmat miliknya. Ia menjambak rambut Chanyeol dengan kasar.

"Lebih cepat kumohon!" Baekhyun seperti orang gila saat ini. Mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, Chanyeol menpercepat genjotannya. Kali ini bukan main, ia menggenjot Baekhyun tanpa perasaan.

"Baekh! Vaginamu nikmat sekali"

Mendengar perkataan Chanyeol semakin membuat Baekhyun tersengat.

Chanyeol masih menggenjotnya dengan sangat liar. Baekhyun mendongakan kepalanya menerima kenikmatan berlebihan. Mulutnya menganga menahan nikmat, saliva mengalir dari sudut bibirnya yang kemudian dijilat Chanyeol.

"Yeolll! ngaaaaahkk" Baekhyun mencapai puncaknya. Chanyeol memperlambat gerakannya. Membiarkan Baekhyun menikmati orgasmenya.

Chanyeol melepas penisnya dari vagina Baekhyun. Ia mengangkat Baekhyun lalu memindahkannya ke jok belakang. Ia membaringkan Baekhyun dan mengangkat satu kaki Baekhyun keatas pundaknya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol kelelahan.

"Aku belum selesai, sayang" Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun kemudian kembali memasuki penisnya kedalam vagina Baekhyun. Baekhyun meringis.

Chanyeol kembali menghentakan penisnya dengan keras , yang dibuahi dengan desahan Baekhyun yang juga keras.

Mereka kembali bergumul. Baekhyun sudah sangat tahu, Chanyeol biasa melakukan beberapa ronde. Ia tidak akan puas jika melakukannya hanya sekali saja.

Chanyeol terus menggejot Baehyun dengan cepat. Baekhyun kembali mendesah, ia mulai tergoda lagi.

Penis Chanyeol semakin mengeras didalam vagina Baekhyun. Baekhyun bisa merasakan dengan jelas urat-urat penis Chanyeol seperti menggaruk daging vaginanya.

Baekhyun tidak tahan, ini sangat nikmat.

Muka Chanyeol memerah, genjotannya pada Baekhyun semakin meliar.

Baekhyun meremas jok dibawahnya. Ia juga sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"Yeoliehh akuh..akuhh inginh nggh…"

"Bersama Baek!"

"Nhhh AKH!"

"AAKKH!"

Sperma Chanyeol menyembur vagina Baekhyun. Baekhyun memejamkan mata merasakan hangatnya sperma milik kekasihnya mengalir dalam tubuhnya.

Chanyeol masih memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya perlahan. Mengontrol pengeluaran spermanya. Memastkan semua spermanya keluar didalam Baekhyun.

Nafas keduanya terengah. Chanyeol melepas penisnya. Lalu menghadapkan wajahnya pada vagina Baekhyun. Menghirup bau percampuan antara spermanya dan bau cairan vagina Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menjilat vagina basah Baekhyun. Berniat membersihkan cairan mereka berdua yang meluber tidak tertampung oleh vagina mungil kekasihnya.

Baekhyun mendesah. Merasakan geli ketika lidah Chanyeol membelai vaginanya lalu melumat bibir vaginanya.

Chanyeol gila, ia membuat girah Baekhyun bangkit kembali.

Baekhyun bangkit. Mendudukan dirinya diatas pangkuan Chanyeol.

Ia mengangkangkan kakinya diatas pangkuan Chanyeol, kemudian menggenggam penis Chanyeol dan mengarahkannya masuk kedalam vaginanya kembali.

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Kau mengerti kemauanku, sayang"

Baekhyun melumat bibir Chanyeol sambil menurukan tubuhnya. Setelah penis Chanyeol sudah sepenuhnya masuk. Baekhyun mulai menaik turunkan tubuhnya.

Mereka kembali bergumul untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

Chanyeol meremas pantat sintal Baekhyun. Membatu Baekhyun menggerakan tubuhnya.

Chanyeol dapat melihat payudara Baekhyun bergerak seiringan dengan gerakannya yang naik turun. Merasa gemas, Chanyeol melumat dan menjilat mereka bergantian.

Baekhyun semakin mendesah. Ia meremas rambut Chanyeol dan masih menggerakan tubuhnya naik turun.

Chanyeol semakin mempercepat dorongannya pada pantat Baekhyun. Ia bahkan lupa jika tubuhnya tidak berenti bergerak sejak tadi pagi. Ia lupa pada semua rasa lelahnya.

Mereka menggila. Akhirnya Chanyeol pun ikut menggoyangkan pinggulnya.

Baekhyun menggoyangkan pinggulnya secara memutar. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol semakin menggila.

Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun berbaring di jok. Chanyeol sudah tidak tahan. Ia kembali mengambil alih permainan. Chanyeol menggenjot vagina Baekhyun untuk yang sekian kalinya.

Keduanya bergerak dengan liar untuk mencapai nikmat. Setelah beberapa genjotan dan hentakan. Mereka kembali pada puncak kenikmatan mereka.

Kepala Baekhyun terasa pening dan vaginanya terasa ngilu. Sepertinya Chanyeol membuktikan kata-katanya ingin membuatnya tidak bisa berjalan.

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun. Mereka berdua sama-sama berbaring berdempetan dijok belakang mobil Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya memunguti pakaiannya dan Baekhyun.

"Pakai pakaianmu, Baek. Ayo kita pulang" Chanyeol mengecup pipi Baekhyun.

"Jalankan saja mobilnya, aku ingin istirahat dulu" Baekhyun sudah terlihat tepar. Ia berbicara sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Baiklah" Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun. Ia memakai pakaiannya lalu membawa mobilnya keapartementnya.

**End for Chanbaek**

**Maaf ya kalau ngga sesuai harapan. Bikinnya ngebut nih.**

**Maaf kalo banyak typonya yaaaa ngetik Cuma dua jam an. Belom ngedit juga.**

**Pas lagi otw ngetik tiba-tiba dapet kabar sodara meninggal. Jadi acak adul berlibet gini ckck.**

**Next**

**KrisTao or HunHan?**


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle: **I Need You**

Rated: **M**

Genre**: Romance**

Cast: **Luhan, Sehun**

Pair: **HUNHAN**

Warning: **GS, mature content, NO CHILDREN, PWP! TYPOOOS! Siapin kantong kresek aja ya, takut muntah. **

Disclaimer**: Cast punya couple masing-masing. gue cuma orang yang tergila-gila sama mereka. Berangan-angan dengan cara menyalurkan kemampuan membuat cerita. Ini cerita aseli punya gue, yang ngaku-ngaku sini adepin gue, oke.**

**Bukan Cerita Bagus! Ancur! Kata-kata ngawur!**

**Don't like, Don't read!**

**No Bash!**

**JANGAN CONTOH ADEGAN CERITA DIBAWAH INI!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semenjak pulang dari apartemen Kyungsoo, Luhan tidak banyak bicara. Ia hanya bilang kalau ia tidak mau pulang dan ingin menginap di apartemen Sehun. Tanpa banyak komentar Sehun langsung menyetujuinnya. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang pun Luhan hanya menatap keluar jendela mobil, membuat Sehun heran ada apa dengan gadisnya ini.

Setelah sampai di apartemen Sehun, Luhan langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di atas sofa lalu menelungkupkan wajahnya pada bantal. Sehun heran, tapi ia tidak ambil pusing. Mungkin kekasihnya itu habis bertengkar dengan teman-temannya.

"Aku mau mandi. Kau pindahlah ke kamarku, tidur disana. Kau terlihat lelah" Sehun membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja seragamnya, ia memang belum pulang semenjak pulang sekolah tadi. Sibuk dengan beberapa temannya hingga Luhan menghubuginya dan memintanya menjemput gadis itu.

Luhan hanya bergumam.

Sehun meninggalkan Luhan lalu melesak ke kamar mandi. Luhan mendengus. Ia menggeram frustasi. Ia baru ingat kalau ia sedang menstruasi.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan" Luhan bergumam lirih. Ia sangat ingin melakukan itu.

Tiba-tiba ia meruntuki teman-temannya yang membicarakan hal nista disaat yang sangat tidak tepat.

Luhan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, memeluk kakinya dan membenamkan wajahnya pada kedua lututnya. Ia tidak ingat ini hari keberapa ia menstruasi.

"Haaah" Luhan kembali mendengus. Ia mengambil remote tv lalu menyalakan benda persegi panjang dengan layar datar tersebut. Ia lebih memilih menunggu Sehun mandi. Ia juga ingin membersihkan tubuhnya yang agak lengket.

Luhan melihat jam yang tertempel di dinding. Jam sepuluh malam. Pantas saja tidak ada acara yang menarik. Hanya ada film luar yang ia tidak mengerti jalan ceritanya.

Akhirnya Luhan memilih tayangan drama romantis yang memang sering ditampilkan setiap malam.

Luhan masih sangat kesal, pasalnya semua acara yang sudah ia susun bersama temannya menjadi hancur. Mungkin tidak apa jika ia masih bisa bermain bersama Sehun. Nyatanya sekarang ia hanya bisa berdiam diri. Ia membayangkan bagaimana Baekhyun dan Tao bisa bermain dengan kekasihnya masing-masing dan disinilah dia tidak melakukan apapun. Jangan bicarakan soal Kyungsoo. Anak itu mempunyai selemari buku untuk ia baca.

Setelah beberapa menit, Sehun keluar dari kamarnya dengan menggunakan celana tidur dan kaus polosnya. "Kenapa belum tidur?"

"Aku ingin mandi, badanku terasa lengket" Luhan meraih remote tv, ingin mematikan tv sebelum ia mandi.

"Tidak usah dimatikan, aku ingin menonton" Cegah Sehun lalu ia duduk disamping Luhan.

Luhan beranjak berniat untuk mandi. "Aku mandi dulu.. aku pinjam kausmu ya"

Sehun hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

Luhan membuka satu-persatu pakaiannya dan membuka celana dalamnya perlahan. Dalam hatinya berdoa semoga masa menstruasinya sudah usai.

Luhan memandang pembalut yang menempel pada celana dalamnya. Ada darah disana tapi sangat sedikit.

"Apa seperti ini sudah boleh melakukannya?" Ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia mencabut pembalutnya itu , melipatnya kemudian memasukan kedalam kantung kresek yang sudah ia siapkan lalu membuangnya ketempat sampah.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Persetanlah, itu tandanya ia sudah hampir selesai kan? Baiklah. Malam ini ia harus bermain!

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai memakai kaus kebesaran milik Sehun, Luhan langsung menghampiri Sehun yang sedang serius menonton salah satu film luar yang ia tidak mengerti tadi.

Sehun tidak menyadari jika Luhan datang mendekatinya. Gadis itu langsung mendudukan dirinya diatas pangkuan Sehun.

Sehun terkejut dengan kelakuan kekasihnya itu. Ditambah paha telanjang kekasihnya yang berada tepat didepan matanya. Luhan hanya menggunakan celana dalam dan kausnya yang kebesaran ditubuh mungil gadisnya itu. Sehun tau, kekasinya ini tidak memakai bra.

"Luhan, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Sehun bertanya heran, kekasihnya ini seperti sedang menggodanya.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, mengalungkan lengannya pada tengkuk Sehun. "Menggodamu"

Sehun menyeringai, mengalungkan lengannya pada pinggang ramping Luhan. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Kau" Jawab Luhan dengan ekspresi menggoda.

Sehun membenamkan wajahnya kedalam perpotongan leher Luhan, mengirup aroma khas kekasihnya itu. Luhan mendongakkan wajahnya, memberi akses Sehun untuk menggodanya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Tidak biasanya kau meminta, sayang" Sehun mengecup dan menggigit bahu Luhan yang terekspos karna kaus kebesarannya, tanda jika ia sudah ingin melakukannya.

"Karna beberapa alasan, yang terpenting aku membutuhkanmu malam ini, Sehunah" Luhan menjawab sambil meremas pundak Sehun. Sehun sudah mulai menjilati telinganya.

Sehun berhenti sejenak, menatap gadis rusa kesayangannya itu. "Serahkan semuanya kepadaku" Sehun menjilati dagu Luhan lalu naik keatas menjilati bibir pink alami yang menggodanya. Sehun menjilatnya lalu mengecupnya beberapa kali kemudian ia melumatnya dengan lembut dan penuh cinta.

Bibir ini seperti candu untuknya, ia terus melumat bibir itu. Luhan membalas perlakuanya dengan ikut melumat bibir Sehun, tangannya memegang rahang Sehun guna memperdalam ciuman keduanya.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, lumatan mereka semakin ganas. Sehun tak segan-segan memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Luhan begitu pula Luhan. Lidah keduanya bertarung hingga saliva menglir keluar dari mulut mereka.

Setelah mereka kekurangan oksigen, Sehun melepas tautan keduanya. Ia menjilati saliva yang tercecer disekitar bibir kekasihnya sambil meremas pantat sintal gadis itu.

Kemudian Sehun mengangkat Luhan, membawanya kedalam kamar. Mengabaikan televisi yang masih menyala. Luhan terkikik melihat sehun yang terlihat tidak sabaran.

Sehun menghempaskan tubuh Luhan keatas ranjang lalu melepas kaus yang ia pakai. Terpampanglah tubuh ideal milik Sehun yang sangat Luhan kagumi. Dada Luhan bedesir. Ia semakin tidak tahan jika seperti ini.

Sehun memposisikan dirinya diatas Luhan, mengecup setiap senti wajah kekasihnya itu. kemudian ia melepaskan kaus yang dipakai gadisnya. Sehun menatap tubuh gadis dibawahnya dengan pandangan berbinar, walaupun mereka sering melakukannya, tapi Sehun tidak pernah berhenti mengagumi tubuh seksi kekasihnya ini.

Sehun mulai mengecup kedua payudara sintal dihadapannya. Luhan meringis, ia meremas rambut bagian belakang Sehun.

Kemudian Sehun mengulum benda kembar itu bergantian, dengan gemas ia menjilat dan mengigit putting yang berwarna pink itu.

Luhan menahan pergerakan Sehun yang ingin melepas celananya, Sehun menatap Luhan bingung. "Biarkan aku juga bekerja, sayang"

Sehun terkekeh. Luhan membalikan posisi mereka. Kini Luhanlah yang diatas. Luhat mulai menggerayangi tubuh atas Sehun seperti menggigit dan mengulum jakunnya, menghisap putingnya dan menciumi absnya hingga kini Luhan sedang melepas celana tidur yang dipakai kekasihnya.

Well, ternyata Sehun tidak memakai apapun lagi dibalik celana tidurnya. Disana langsung terpampang benda kebanggaan Sehun yang ukurannya tidak Luhan ketahui, Luhan akan mengukurnya nanti seperti apa yang Baekhyun dan Tao lakukan pada kekasihnya.

"Jangan hanya diperhatikan, sayang. Cepatlah"

"Kau tidak sabaran sekali.."

"Aku tidak sabar untuk memasukimu"

Luhan tidak menjawab, ia langsung menjilat ujung penis kekasihnya. Menggoda lubang kecil tempat dimana sperma kekasihnya keluar. Sehun mengerang, ia membiarkan apapun yang gadisnya itu ingin lakukan.

Luhan mulai memasukan penis besar setengah tegang itu kedalam mulutnya, memaju mundurnya dengan perlahan sambil memainkan lidahnya. Ujung penisnya menekan tenggorokannya.

"SHIT!" Sehun menggeram frustasi. Gadisnya ini sangat pintar menggodanya.

Luhan menyedot kemudian mengulum penis Sehunnya. Ia bisa merasakan urat kasar pada penis Sehun yang kini sudah sepenuhnya tegang. Ditengah kenikmatan yang Sehun rasankan, tiba-tiba Luhan melepas kulumannya. "Hun, aku tidak sabar"

Sehun mendengus, ada ada saja tingkah kekasinya ini. Sehun kembali membalikan posisi mereka. Tanpa basa-basi Sehun langsung melepas celana dalam kekasihnya kemudian mengangkangkan kakinya. Mengulum dan menjilat vagina kesayangan milik kekasihnya hingga basah dan memasukan beberapa jarinya sebagai pemanasan. Ia tidak tega melihat Luhan menjerit kesakitan ketika ia memasukan penis besarnya tanpa persiapan apapun.

Sehun mengeluar-masukan jarinya pada lubang vagina Luhan. Luhan mengeryit dan menatap Sehun. "Hun…"

"Baiklah.." Seperti mengerti Sehun langsung melepas jarinya dan memposisikan penisnya didepan vagina Luhan lalu memasukannya perlahan.

"Errr.." Luhan menggeram, kali ini benda besar yang memasukinya. Rasanya sangat ngilu.

Ketika sudah sepenuhnya masuk, Sehun langsung bergerak maju-mundur dengan perlahan dan teratur. Luhan meremas punggung Sehun. Tubuh mereka berdua bergesekan saling menyalurkan hasrat.

Sehun mempercepat genjotannya, ia merasa berantakan dengan kenikmatan pada tubuh bagian bawahnya. Luhan semakin melebarkan kakinya, kedua kakinya terdiam kaku diudara karna kenikmatan yang diberi Sehun.

"Sehunahh.. kumohon lebih cepathh!" Tepat pada saat Luhan mengatakan itu, tubuhnya langsung tersentak dengan liar. Penis Sehun dengan gilanya menekan sweetspotnya.

"Aghh.. ahh engg hunh" Luhan meremas kasar rambut Sehun, sedangkan Sehun meremas pinggang Luhan sambil menjilat dan menggigit bahu Luhan.

"Errgh.." Sehun menggeram tertahan, vagina kekasihnya semakin menyempit dan itu membuatnya gila.

Luhan tidak tahan, kepalanya mendongak keatas menahan kenikmatan, mulutnya terbuka lebar merasakan hentakan Sehun pada sweetspotnya. Ia hampir dipuncak. Remasan Luhan pada rambut Sehun semakin mengencang.

"SEHUN!" Luhan mencapai puncaknya, nafasnya memburu. Ia meringis karena Sehun masih menghentak tubuhnya. Setelah beberapa hentakan, Sehun menyusulnya, menyemburkan jutaan sperma kedalam rahimnya.

Sehun terengah. Ia masih tetap pada posisinya menindih Luhan. Keringat membanjiri keduanya. Tanpa Luhan sadari Sehun membalik tubuhnya, menunggingkan tubuhnya.

Lagi. dengan posisi yang berbeda. Posisi kesukaan Sehun.

Sehun kembali menggerakan penisnya yang sedari tadi masih tetap berada pada tempatnya. Luhan meringis ketika merasakan penis Sehun kembali bergerak didalamnya.

Sehun menahan pinggang Luhan, ia menghentak-hentakkan pinggulnya hingga penisnya masuk semaksimal mungkin, bola kembarnya menabrak pantat Luhan yang kemudian mengeluarkan suara tabrakan kulit. Sehun sangat menyukai posisi ini karna Luhan akan terlihat sangat seksi dengan pantat sintal yang menantangnya. Selain itu, dengan posisi ini seluruh penisnya bisa masuk dan rasanya jauh lebih nikmat.

"Enggh… Arrgh" Luhan mulai mendesah kembali, tangannya bertumpu pada headboard. Payudaranya mengayun searah dengan hentakan Sehun.

Sehun kini menghentakan penisnya dengan cepat dan liar, membuat Luhan tidak bisa untuk tidak berteriak. Kekuatan yeoja memang tidak sekuat namja. Maka dari itu kini Luhan sudah tidak tahan untuk mencapai puncaknya kembali, tubuhnya kembali menegang dan kaku. Beberapa hentakan berikutnya ia sudah mencapai puncak kenikmatannya.

Sehun selalu menjadi yang terakhir untuk mencapai puncak, kini ia semakin mempercepat genjotannya untuk menyusul Luhan, dan benar saja ia kembali mencapai puncaknya.

Sehun melepas penisnya dari vagina Luhan, lalu meraih kekasihnya itu kedalam dekapannya. Sehun mengambil selimut lalu menutup tubuh polos keduanya.

"Kau lelah?" Sehun mengecup bibir dan dahi kekasihnya bergantian. Luhan hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Tidurlah, sayang" Luhan tersenyum, lalu mengecup bibir Sehun kilat.

.

.

.

.

**Hai! Kembali lagi setelah UTS selesaiiiii. Maafkan karna update lama. Maklumlah penyakit seorang author itu cuma dua kok sibuk sama males kkkkk**

**CIEEE HUNHAN NIH, YANG MINTA HUNHAN WAJIB REVIEW YAAA.**

**Galau ngga sih ditinggal Luhan? Syok bgt pas denger beritanya. Saya rada kudet waktu itu, tau Luhan keluar beberapa hari kemudian karna ngga sempet buka jejaring sosial. Udahlah ya sayanya juga telat**** mungkin ini emang keputusan yang terbaik untuk luhan. 10 on my eyes 12 on my heartXD**

**Ada yang mau curhat soal Luhan? Moggo saya membuka kotak review, dengan senang hati bakal saya baca;))))))))) maafkan juga telat;(((**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW**


End file.
